


Fun Times On The Road (SAO AU)

by CoolStar69



Category: Sword Art Online AU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, SAO AU, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Fun Times On The Road (SAO AU)

I have been driving in almost complete silence for five hours or so as my sister slept in the back on the comfy bed, I was feeling pretty tired but I didn't say anything knowing that if I did she would want to drive which is not a good thing she's still just a little too young. 

 

Of course I could always pull over to the side and sleep but I don't really want to waste time I figured the sooner we reached our parents the better chances of us having for them to still be ali...there the better chances of us having for them to still be there when we arrive, using every bit of strength I had in me I fought back the yawn for as long as I could but it was a battle easily lost and I, unfortunately, caught unwanted attention as pinkish eyes opened to turn in my direction.

 

 

"Want me to drive?" Youta asked as Yuki the youngest overheard and quickly hopped out of bed with a pout as she ran over to me waving her arms frantically.

 

"Don't let him drive, I wanna, I called dibs remember!?" I knew she was referring to when we first borrowed the RV from our family friend and she called 'dibs' on driving after I was done though I don't recall actually agreeing to let 'her' drive.

 

"Sorry Yuki but you and Youta still don't have your drivers license so I'll have to do all the driving till we reach Mom and Dad" She pouted even more as she whined on about who would know that I let them drive as I shook my head ignoring her persistence on wanting to drive.

 

Youta had rolled his eyes playfully but didn't argue thankfully a playful argument or not it's not what I need right now since it would only hype Yuki up even more about wanting to drive and her driving would be the de... let's just say would not go well.

 

At some point she went over to play on her phone with Youta, taking turns when either one dies since Youta forgot his phone back in his locker he had nothing to busy himself with(we may have forgotten a few things when going on this trip).

 

 

But thankfully Yuki was such a kind little sister that she doesn't mind sharing until we get back home after seeing Mom and Dad. I smiled as I watched her play that silly app on her phone before dying which I know when she does base on how she slams her foot down every now and then complaining she would have lived longer if she hadn't lagged.

 

"Stupid game" She pulled at her hair as she groaned before eventually handing it over to Youta with a huff,  "well doesn't matter that it’s your turn you still won't beat my high score" She proclaimed proudly puffing out her chest with pride that was rightfully earned.

 

 

Youta use to be better at the game but he grew a bit tired of it for a few weeks and within that time frame Yuki had gotten way better by the time Youta was back into it he was left behind in skills.

 

 

"We'll see while you were sleeping I was up all night practicing" Yuki's face grew worried but the expression was soon replaced with her smirking as she laughed.

 

"A few hours of training isn't going to prepare you for my weeks worth of training, face it I'm too far ahead of you," She said smugly, I was happy to see her smiling and having fun but... I wondered how long would she? We're almost out of food and I don't know where to stop to get some I've been on the road for hours and hadn't seen any place to pick up some snacks... I fear we might be....lost....

 

 

Knowing this to be a possibility I kept the knowledge to myself as I tried to think of ways to improve our situation, I could probably try to have us survive on what little we have as I pray that I absolutely know that we are going the right way or I turn around and take the other route it might have been the right way I couldn’t really tell the sign was so dirty I could barely make it out.

 

I bit my lip mentally cursing at myself for not stepping out to clean it off like I first thought I should but was too afraid to, it was too dark out I was scared that I wouldn’t see any incoming threats that I...chicken and picked whichever way felt right... problem is was the way I picked the right way?  

 

 

"Hey how long till we get there? Mom and Dad should only be about two or three days away this feels longer..." Yuki placed the phone on the table as she looked to me awaiting my answer.

 

 

"Well there have been some setbacks with traffic and sleeping breaks but it shouldn't be much longer I promise" I sent her a reassuring smile she appeared to have brought it well enough but it's not going to work a second time, she's right we should have been there by now but we aren't which only means I fucked up and I don't know what to do if I go back it will only waste gas which I just now checked we are running low on...

 

We can't afford to turn back while we are this low I really need to find someplace with gas soon or we're walking to Mom and Dad... not a good option I can't let that happen, we've only gotten this far thanks to the RV take that away and I can’t protect her and he's-

 

 

"Hey look a nearby city could we make a quick stop there? I have to pee" I frowned as she mentioned her need to relieve herself...

 

 

"Uh, Yuki there's a perfectly good bathroom right over there" Before I could bring it up 'Youta' beat me to it she turned to our brother while doing her peepee dance she never grew out of.

 

 

"It's broken," SAY WHAT! I stupidly slammed my foot on the break as soon as those words left her mouth maybe as an overreaction idk it's just so many things are happening and I'm so focused on how to overcome them that I was upset that another problem (as minor as it may be) was added into the mix. 

 

 

"Yuki how? How did you break it?" I asked as she rubbed her head I'm not sure what she hit it on but I didn't bother to even try to piece together any clues that would indicate the object since she’s always hurting herself so a little bump is nothing to trouble myself with.

 

 

"Be careful I could have peed myself!" She shouted as she double check to make sure she hadn't, "besides it wasn’t my fault it broke on its own, nothing to do with me" She crossed her arms defensively.

 

 

" _Riiight_ " She quickly jumped to swing her fist at Youta for teasing her, repeating loud and clear that she really wasn't to blame, Youta though didn’t seem fazed by her hits... 

 

 

"I was agreeing with you cool it down tiger" She stopped eyeing him suspiciously trying to determine if he was or not but I guess she really wanted someone on her side or possibly for some reason actually brought it cause she calmed down believing that he was backing her up.

 

 

"See Youta believes me" I shook my head giving in since there was no point in this there was no way to prove she did or not and I wasn't going to punish her if she had so what reason was there to push for a confession?

 

 

"Fine, I would rather you stay in the van but if you really must go I guess we can look for a restroom"  She cheered as I continued on to the city when we arrived I looked for a perfect place to hide the RV before venturing into the city. 

 

 

I told them to keep quiet and that if they weren't they would have to stay in the van  (that was directed towards Yuki but I said as a warning to both just so she wouldn't feel targeted), they agreed and we went on our way trying to avoid being seen by the zombies(yeah we weren't going to make up some new term for them like they do in the movies/video games), I picked the nearest store hoping for something useful to be in there.

 

Before we let her use the restroom Youta and I checked it to make sure it was safe to be used neither of us wants any of these zombies creeping up on us while we did our business. We stood guard as Yuki peed and since Yuki would be a while Youta took this has the perfect time to voice my fears.

 

"____ I think we might be lost and I'm pretty sure you noticed this too but didn't want to bring it up in front of Yuki, she's already not handling this 'thing' all that well" By not handling it well he means that Yuki as snapped I'm not sure at what point it became too much for her but at some point when we took the RV after we safely made it home only to find Grandma eating Grandpa...

 

You know how in the movies when the character finds their loved one eating another loved one they take care of them well after trying to talk to them first of course well.. neither of us did that when we saw that we froze sure but after the shock passed and Grandma started shimming towards us Youta quickly came to and pulled us over to our neighbor's RV, now like I said since they were a family friend we knew where they hid the keys Youta again thinking on his feet quickly grabbed them and got the doors opened.

 

Yuki and I both made it inside...as Youta handed me the keys since I was the only one that knew how to drive I took that bad boy out and made way towards where our parents should be... if we are going to be in the zombie apocalypse may as well be together as a family, I had been driving for hours when Yuki had finally woken... she wasn't the same..

 

She started asking me... us why we were in our neighbor's RV where was Grandma and Grandpa? At first I wanted to tell her that, "don't you remember their dead" And then go on about how now it's only us... but I thought that maybe.. just maybe now for the time being everything would be fine this way... that it was 'better' if she didn't remember the grotesque things that I do.

 

That a little innocence and naivete wouldn't be so bad for the time being at least until we find Mom and Dad, they would know how to handle this right? 

 

 "I know you probably have a lot on your plate and I don't want to add more onto that but-" I interrupted since I already knew where this was going.

 

"I know Youta but she'll notice if I turn the RV around what do I say then? I can't admit I don't have a clue where we're going I mean I th-thought I did but everything looks so different than how I remember it and-" Youta returned the favor as he cut me off though his version of it came with a hand to my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

 

"It's alright while we are still here let's look for a map or something that can help then we'll be with Mom and Dad in no time" He offered a bight cheery reassuring smile that like every other time he would it washed my worries away... even if it's just for a bit, I don't know how but Youta always seems to know how to make people feel better, it may not always last but it's comforting to have even for that short while.

 

 

Yuki had soon finished and Youta had greeted her with a tease about finally being finished to which she replied about it not being that long and if it was it was only due to her having to hold it in for as long as she did.

 

All three of us quickly packed all the snacks we would need and just as we were about to leave Yuki quickly spoke up in a loud voice that made me panic as I worried she would draw unwanted attention towards us.

 

"WHOA! WE ALMOST FORGOT TO PAY!" She jogged over to the cashier desk talking to no one as she apologized to thin air fishing for cash only to come up with nothing but dust bunnies.

 

Youta quickly ran over to her before she could freak over about not having any cash as he gently nudged her over to me saying he'll pay, he moved his eyes as if to say, 'get her out of view' so he can fake pay, I nodded my head tugging her along.

 

"Come on Yuki let's go look for some more stuff" She happily chirped with an okay as I felt relieved that surprisingly she didn't draw any unwanted attention our way what a miracle.  

 

Youta soon joined us as we both took hold of her hands and told her that we were going to play a fun game of stick to the shadows to see just how many people we can sneak by without being seen. I know I should have taken her back to the RV but I didn't want to keep making trips so I instead came up with a little game that should do the trick of keeping her quiet.

  

Each time we passed by one of those things I grew more and more afraid we would be noticed but as long as you stay in the dark their poor sight won't notice you it was something we learned while trying to make it home and we never would have if we didn't figure that out. 

 

Sadly we didn't find a gas station there were more than enough cars for me to take some from but before I do that I figured it best if Yuki went into the RV I can't let her see me do this her mind may have blocked these zombies out but it will still question why I'm doing this and that it's illegal.

 

"You and Youta both stay here while I go get some gas" Yuki nodded as she ran over to the bed jumping onto it as she reached for the phone she left in here while she was busying herself Youta looked to me with concern.

 

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" I nodded as I explained why I should.

 

"Someone needs to watch over Yuki and I think it's best if you do" Youta may have been younger than me but he was always better at being the 'older' sibling even to me and I'm the eldest here! Age doesn't mean the most mature as one would believe.

 

 

I went back out and to the closest and safest car I could find and got to work I was so busy with the task at hand that I didn't notice the zombie coming up behind me until it was too late, it's hands took deadly hold of me as I fought to get it off of me.

 

I don't know how long this little fight lasted until I finally got a good hit, I probably should have run when I got it off but instead tried looking for my weapon I had on me when I saw it just a few feet over I went towards it but like every horror cliché ever I.... I freaking tripped like a damn dumbass I did what everyone mocks those horror chicks for doing (me being one of the mocking bunch*cough*)

 

I was still wearing my school uniform so when I fell I scrapped my knee pretty badly on some broken glass that if I had to take a guess came from one of these abandon cars. I screamed out in pain as my tear filed eyes cut toward the walking corpse came towards me.

 

Just filed to the absolute max level of fear I sat there in pain as I recalled how everyone of my classmates died in a similar manner... just like my crush did, they had tripped over one of our dead classmates as we tried to escape the school, I still remember their hand reaching out for me as a teacher ripped into them.

 

And now that was going to be me... I wanted so desperately to move but I didn't I was as helpless now as I was then and this time I didn't have Youta to get me out of this... or so I  thought. "____ get up!" I glanced behind me to see Youta shouting for me to run as he ran as fast as he could looking scared and angry, I don't know how he got in between us so fast but he did and now he was a meat shield.

 

I screamed for out hoping he would move but he didn't and just when I thought he was going to get a bite taken out of him the zombie... it.. it walked right through him as if he wasn't even there..... And like a flash, it all came back to me... that's right Youta is….

 

***Flashback***  

"Come on we have to go" Youta shouted grabbing mine and Yuki's hands pulling as away from our house front door, Yuki and I were too shocked from witnessing our grandmother eating our grandfather. It wasn't something we were expecting to see even though we should have but we just didn't want to think that after seeing all of our friends get eaten right in front of us that we would have to also witness our grandparents as well.

 

It was just too much to see in one day, my friends, my crush and now our grandparents! What has this world become? Weren't dead people walking around and eating people suppose to be fiction and nothing more? Why couldn't it just stay like that? As a fun idea for movies and video games and so on? Why did it have to become reality?

 

Youta pulled us over to our neighbor's yard and it was looking no better than ours, I'm pretty sure their dead the giveaway being that their door is busted open and covered in blood. Youta placed us by the RV's doors and told us to stay where we are as he rushed off to retrieve the keys, he got the doors open and made sure we were safely inside before coming in himself.

 

But before he could even set foot inside the van our grandmother caught up and pulled him back sinking her teeth into his flesh, I cried out wanting to help him but Youta still only thinking of us even as he was being eaten used the last bit of strength to toss me the keys upon instinct I caught them. " _Go~_ " He barely managed to say. 

 

It took everything in me to honor his request especially since I still really wanted to hold on to some shred of hope that if I jumped in now I could save him but if today as proven anything it was that I'm not brave or dependable in a fight, I freeze up too much and chicken out when it counts. 

 

So instead of helping I just did as he asked and slammed the door shut only now noticing that Yuki had seen everything from standing a few inches behind me. Stood there in shock with her eyes wide open and a look of horror upon her face. 

 

Before heading to the driver's seat I quickly placed her down on a chair making sure she was secure then made my way to the steering wheel and rode off as fast as I could, sticking to the plan that Youta and I had made when all of this started though it has changed from its original form but the end goal was still there, find Mom and Dad...

 

 

***End Flashback***

 

Youta is....dead... just as I put those thoughts together and this zombie had finally closed the distance between us a sword sliced its head off causing it to fall and roll right by me, my eyes followed it for a bit before going back to who was responsible for the now headless zombie and saw a red-haired guy with a bandana, he had a little scruffy looking goatee and was dressed kind of funny though I would say appropriately? For a zombie apocalypse. It was red armor placed securely on his casual wear (which was a black shirt).

 

"Are you okay"His brown eyes cut to my legs noticing all the little cuts it collected thanks to my little trip to ground city, concern shining through his chocolate orbs he pulls something from a pouch he his strapped onto his left hip and uses it on my legs, it stung which he apologized for before finishing.

 

Once they looked as good as new (well as close as he could get to them appearing so) he stood up offering me his hand, apologizing for a second time. "I'm sorry that, that's all I can do, I feel like a Samurai should have been more prepared for this but I wasn't".....Sam..urai…? Is he referring to himself as a? Ugh I rather not bother with it...

 

 

I put on the nicest smile before reassuring him that what he did was more than enough. "I'm mean come on you just saved my life, that right there was more than enough" He blushed and smiled as he sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

 

"If you say so" His eyes cut to the gas I was securing and his eyes widened as he turned to me excitedly. "YOU HAVE A CAR!" I looked around much like how I did when Yuki did this exact same thing afraid that more would come for the dinner bell he just rang.

 

 

I shushed him before confirming. "Yes," His excitement level to rise to a much higher level but remembered that I had told him to keep quiet so the next question he asked was in a more preferred level.

 

 

"Do you think maybe you could give me a lift somewhere?" I wasn't sure what to say to the man that just saved my life cause I wanted to say no, I didn't want to waste time taking him where every it was he wanted to go when my Mom and Dad are waiting for me but how do you turn down someone who just saved your life?

 

 

"Where is it exactly you want to go?" The city he named wasn't that far off from where my Mom and Dad should be if anything it was one of the ways to get there, if he knew where that place was all I would have to do is drive through and I'm home free.

 

 

"Uh, do you know how to get there?" He nodded his head as he placed a thumb to his chest.

 

"Of course I do! I would drive there to visit my friends every now and then to hang out with my and I would be taking my car if it wasn't....totaled" He scratched his cheek as he looked down and off to the side probably remembering just how it got totaled.

 

 

"Okay, I can take you since it's where I wish to go" He looked like he wanted to jump with joy but didn't and instead raised a thumbs up with a cheeky smile.

 

 

"Awesome thanks!" The two of us walked back to the RV, Yuki had been peaking out trying to spot me coming back and when she did she rushed to open the RV smiling that bright smile she always would.

 

 

"Finally you're back Youta and I were getting worried" She then cut her eyes to the man with me blinking a few time as she failed to recognized him."Uh, who's he?" She pointed at the male whose name I had forgotten to ask for.

 

 

He smiled and winked as he introduced himself. "The name's Klein and yours?" Yuki introduce herself and.... Youta confusing Klein but before he could say anything I pulled him aside and told him as seriously as I could to _play along_ with her.

 

 

He glanced back at her as she whispered to a brother that I could no longer see due to waking from my delusions and was pulled back into a cruel reality, he had then glanced down like he was searching himself on what to do then sighed as he arrived at his answer with a wary smile he nodded. "You got it"

 

 

He sounded so unsure if this was the right thing but I guess he figured that I wouldn't give him the ride otherwise and all I could think was did he forget that he had a fucking sword where's all I have is a freaking bat? At the time the thought never occurred to me just how kind Klein was that killing us for our ride was never something that would cross his mind.

 

 

"Sorry Yuki I forgot something I had to tell Klein privately" Yuki nodded and cheerfully replied with an alright and then added she was going to play the last fantast app on her phone causing Klein to gain in interest in the thought that she had a working phone.

 

He took a step forward with his arm out in the air taking up the space she was once standing as he stumbled to ask his question till the words finally came to him. "Wa-wait you have a working phone!?" She nodded as she bought it over to show him.

 

 

"Hehe, yup! Why? Do you want to borrow it?" She asked but Klein only depleted as his arms fell to his side as he stared at the crack and beyond repair phone realizing that this was just another one of her delusions.

 

"Uh no, I was just uh curious" Yuki was confused and didn't quite get it but shrugged it off as she went over to the dinning area to play on her phone, Klein had then looked at me and from it, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

 

"It's better this way... at least for now," I said as I turned heading over to the driver seat with Klein seating in the passenger side guiding me on where to go with Klein here I was a lot more comfortable on where I was going since at least one of us did.

 

 

_'Mom...Dad just wait I'm coming for you!'_

 

 

______

**I am so sure I didn't write Klein all that well but I'll try to improve on him as I go so sorry if he feels OOC and bare with me please, this is my first time writing a SAO fic so I still need to get a feel for them.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

 

 

 


End file.
